


I cant sleep so - Me chattering some "facts" about 89P13 and calling it world building part 1

by Varjokani



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Other, Rocket Raccoon-centric, WhataflargdidIjustWrite, bored, i cant sleep, raccoonatics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varjokani/pseuds/Varjokani
Summary: What you need to know; I had a tooth removed and I haven't been able to sleep almost at all for like a week and I have problems falling a sleep before thisI have always wanted to write something here but always have been too scared to do so because have slight ADHD and hyperactivity that causes me to act really impulsive. But then again I have PTSD and human phobia, and other weird stuff that I also can note on Rocket Raccoons behavior so I thought to myself hey why not! Its not like I'm going to write anything embarrassing or silly right? Well, I was wrong.Wrote this as notes for myself for world-building around Rocket at 10pm because people upstairs were keeping so much noise. Now in the next afternoon after slight sleep and still feeling quite sleepy I'm gonna upload it here mostly un-edited and I bet no one is gonna read this from start to finish or if you do you are gonna notice I m crazy well what being treated badly for years do to you. You start to feel kindship over a raccoon.
Relationships: Rocket x guns, Rocket x me, rocket x you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. oops I cant write short text if my life depended of it

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely the next time I get bored or feeling brave I might be writing for more, and maybe an actual fix. This is just me trying to impress and amuse myself about talking Rocket middle of a night after not being able to sleep.
> 
> ALSO when I started this I had no idea how many of warnings should I put there. Emotional scars and raccoon anatomy "facts" at least.  
> Also wrote this with phone so it has shitty grammar. I m really sorrryyy..

Drabbles for Fanfics.  
Nsfw?  
  
Rocket Raccoon - worldbuilding.  
  
  
A normal raccoon can easily make love for 30 mins straight.. well Rocket has been scientifically modified and engineered with durability beyond a normal raccoon. He also is more likely to push his limits to the end and he has a habit of overdoing stuff and to show off so that gives us some insight about what it would be like to make some sweet love with him. Another thing we know for sure is that he aint a people pleaser and he prefers making his own rules and terms and usually he is bit of a sadist and enjoys being in control over things around him. Only times he has been shown to treat other person fairly and semi equally is when the other person has absolute respect for him and treats him super polite and friendly. Also, he has a keen sense to know if someone is just pretending so if you even want him to love you you better not think of making fun and making it all into a big joke.. Not even Rocket pulled some sillyish sounding prank on you. Its just the fat that he has been betrayed and hurt so he might want to test if you can be trusted. Also, he has a habit of shooting his own leg by messing things up because he sometimes thinks that no one can love him and he just better to cause some hurt in the other person so the other person shows their true colors and dumps him before he gets anywhere close to getting emotionally attached to the other person. It's just one of his ways to protect himself over because he has been betrayed and emotionally scarred for life and well, his way to handle anything he does not like is to shoot and laugh at it dying off.. or at least suffering.  
  
In Gotg vol1 we see this when he shot Peter. It was clearly emotional revenge over how people had been hurting him in the past and watched him suffer. He loves being in control over what the other person feels how they feel it.  
Im not saying that this is any kind of tell of Rocket being into BDSM, but Im saying that he is mean spirited to figure out your G-spot on instant and then avoiding hitting anywhere near it on purpose just to make you not like him just because he loves being the one telling the rules. At the other hand we know he is ready to do anything for the ones he cares for and protects the ones he loves putting them first so I think he would be kind of a jerk who would make you love and only give you orgasm after he trusts you for 100%.   
  
Also noteworthy that raccoons have a thick curved penis that is basically a baculum with loose skin around it. It also has a kind of a hook in the end so he can literally hook on you to make out with you for a longer period of time. Also raccoons have more sense receptors in their hands than humans do in their private areas so he is able to feel your body even in the dark. He can feel and sense you while you hug him. And he can feel what makes you feel good. Again it depends of the level of trust and about the current mood how Rocket is gonna treat you in bed.. or on the floor is he is a super sadistic and bad mood. And even I love Rocket with all my heart and know he is the sweetest and most gorgeous and caring man in the universe, once you get him to trust you and past his multi-layer layers of bad behavior he is gonna pull up on you just to make you show off that you just gonna play with his feelings and abusing him for your personal gain of pleasure and laughs. What a better way to protect yourself from being hurt and humiliated and violated than do all of the horrible and mean things you fear to the other person before they can pull them on you... Because Rocket is 89% sure you are gonna hurt him because he has been hurt before and he is playing it safe and does not take chances. Also, that creates a big problem when he has hurt you and noticed you did get hurt and when he sees you did not repay the pain with more pain he is gonna totally hurt and break you just to be safe side and because he has lots of issues he should talk with a therapist. But taking in his past with medical staff causing his suffering him talking to someone who could use stuff against him he refuses. Rocket always thinks the worst of people he does not know. He is in a point of getting so fed up being disappointed he does not even try.  
  
Also, I think there is his ego getting in a way when he finally realizes you only wanted to be a friend. You lay on the floor feeling pain and fear and smelling bad he ain't gonna apologize and try to make it right for you. He knows he has mistreated you and you should hate him for it. He is the kind of person who first makes you feel awful and then after he gets bored of bullying you he dismisses you.  
  
In short, Rocket is a gorgeous and very capable lover with lots of stamina and skill.. or at least stamina and ability to sense your body and sense what you like and dislike, but he has a bad habit of making sure people hate him first so he does not accidentally start feeling anything for you and get disappointed when his feelings are rejected. Also, this is not short at all because we haven't even been talking about my theory why he drinks and about any of his canon fetishes, gun kink being the big elephant in the room and him having a thing for his hind feet in the comics.  
  
  
Drinking?  
  
As a very good friend of me keeps telling me (he is a man so I can quote him saying this) "Men usually drink using silly excuses like because of the life being hard on them, the boss being shitty or wife being annoying or friends being too fucking annoying so one cant bear with their own friends sober." He also told me that when he hit the hard times and depression he did not need any excuses but he drank because he wanted to.  
  
I think the same goes for our buddy Rocket here. He does a lot of stuff because he wants to. The next question is why he wants to? The comics mention his favorite cocktail being quite strong and him being able to drink several before he falls.

_~Too bad I can't recall the name of the said drink. So far I've been laying on my bed feeling too active to sleep and ended up opening my phone's notebook and just one-shotting "facts about Rocket".. and now when I think of that the drinking is also a great way of getting your mind off things around you and to ease the noise around you. Or it would be if my neighbors would not be such night owls and the floors being made out of thin paperlike stuff so they can hear me sneeze and I can hear them laughing and cussing in the upstairs unless I stuck whats-it-called-thingies deep inside my ears to shut all the noise in. too bad I can still hear stuff. yay for super hearing.. not. Also alcohol does not go well with depression meds but then again if I was wasted I would not be writing about Rocket. Okay maybe I would, and maybe it went more to the sexual stuff but I would also fall asleep middle of a sentence and I would make even more of typing errors~_

  
Rocket is a whar 4feet tall and I as a normal-sized human girl get drunk enough to tell people facts about baculum from a half-sized pint of light cider. Mistakes I never forget thanks to my lovely friends who keep reminding me about it. To me it again tells that Rocket has a heck of better tolerance for alcohol than me give him that though we see in the movie he drinking and me drinking both ends up us talking about "stuff we know nothing at all with zero respect" and us being super wannabe funny wannabe smartass everyone wants to kick out.  
  
I personally think he drinks to make the annoying noise go away. The one everyone with panic attacks and phobias has.. even we all with impulsive personality know when drunk everything is worse. But I still think he drinks to get some level of emotional reaction out or to hide from it. If you are drunk enough you don't need to think about the pain you felt and caused or if you do you can still feel good about it. Also, the alcohol is soothing addicting makes you feel better and we all know Rocket is a sucker for feeling good. And we can all agree on him drinking

himself under the table just to feel good for a while.. even he knows he is gonna feel bad later. He also seems to shoot people for the same reason. And now I think we talk about his fave thing, guns... Also my notepad just told me that I wrote too much text and I had to start another one yay..Rocket loves guns. Firstly just so next time I'm drunk I can brag about having two notepads full of erotic Rocket things Im gonna claim it is at least partially a sexual thing. Like I stated earlier, he really loves being the one in control and literally ordering the shots. He prefers being the one on top and on full control of you and all that happens. Okay, that sounded way less sexual on my head before I wrote it. It does not necessary mean he has a fetish for watching others suffer. In vol2 Groot gets alcohol poured over him and Rocket feels sorry for his friend for it Im claiming its just being on control and giving other people back the pain they deserve. Also fun fact about me, I know you dont care but lately Ive been noticing that I might be sensory over sensitive about at least some stuff.. well ya when I was at a friends house playing VR shooter I enjoyed way too much the gun vibrating in my hands and the gun sending impulses trough my body. That with some adrenaline and Coca-Cola sugar shoon had me just shooting my own head and neck to make the helmet massage my stiff shoulders instead of the enemy. But if we remember what I stated earlier on about raccoons having sensory reseptors on their paws I think Rocket too can feel the gun massaging his paws and I can tell you. It feels addicting and it feels good and it made even me wanna play some VR shooting just to feel my hands on the trigger ad the trigger vibrating on my hands. The feel of power and nice impulses on paws. Added bonus for good vibes for revenge, Id say definitely worth of breaking some space law to feel the rush and feel good.

Also multiple sources has Rocket either naming his guns with the name of a female person or straight up saying the marriage laws should be changed so he can marry a gun.

And we could add you as someone who dreams about family life with Rocket having to get to used to the fact not to be the only love in his life. I want to believe Rocket is nice enough to not to cheat on once you start dating, but as stated early on he is gonna try break you and hurt you to make you show your true colors and to make you leave him so he just might do it just to get under your skin or for fun. He is quite an impulsive person which is interesting accounting that he is engineered to be a superweapon and a tactical genius. But I still think he is the kind of guy who takes his gun to the bed. As someone who drags her Rocket Raccoon backpack buddy to everywhere including the bed and hugs it to ease panic attacks, I can't judge it. Also, I think Rocket is far more like to kick you out of his bunk than the gun, even if you don't make him to choose between the two. If he was in the right mood he could play with both you and his guns on the bed but I would advise you to not touch his weapon without asking, or to touch him for that matter without him saying its okay.  
Again writing from the personal perspective of someone with PTSD and over sensitivity aand impulsive behavior I can tell that me and Rocket are alike in a way. We might love you from the bottom of our hearts and love hugging and snuggling but if we have sore part in our body let it be old injury or periodical pain you hugging and causing even slight discomfort is enough to us to tell you to back off, Rocket might bite or shoot next to you, and sit on a different end of the soffa till the end of the date and if you even dare to look at him complaining he ain't gonna come back near you and its gonna be you who ruined the magic and killed the mood. That aint gonna save your body from pain. Rocket actually could just claw and bite off just to pay back you trying to hold him. And dear God help you out if you actually make him feel good enough so he purrs. He will shoot you just to make sure you aint be able to tell a soul about it. That or make you swear a gunpoint in your forehead to never to discuss about it. Latter being Rocket being nice and polite and super romantic if he gets questioned about it. He sees no wrong on him protecting himself and his ego. If you even try to be anywhat his level you are just stupid show off who needs to be given an elecrical shockshot from Gabby just to shown your place so you know better to not piss Rocket off.

But how to make a move on Rocket if he is just gonna sabotage it and hurt you and leave you? I say dont. I mean dont try to impress him. Just be you. Just treat him like you would any impulsive maniac who can decide you are annoying shit that needs to be used as for target practice. And for love of God Do Not Call Him a raccoon when he can hear you.  
~~~

**That word that starts with n R..**  
I like Rocket has trigger word that sets me off so again Im gonna rant from personal experience. Like anyone had the energy to keep reading to this point lol. Anyhow, hear me out. This was actually one of the first things that got me to relate and like Rocket in the first place and got to me wanting to know more about him and we all know after I learned more I fell for him.. hard. I've been adopted from Russia to Finland as a one year old little girl. As a child, I did not have the brain to connect that Russia of my heritage and the wars in the past had anything to do with each other. I disliked the war stories anyway. Well, I was a talkative annoying kid who did not see anything wrong with me telling the others where I was born. I bullied to the point when the slight hearing of a certain Finnish slang word meaning a Russian person gave me PTSD and nightmares. Ive had therapy and only after +5 years after its all over thanks to the therapist and a friend who forced me to think about why a word can hurt I can finally say the word outloud. Anyone else saying it still ruins the day and the next one. I don't like writing the word either because then I will have to stare at it as Im writing this so to me and to Rocket both we have it we hate when people ruin our completely normal day by using a word that starts with n R. No I don't want you to guess my trigger word or spam it to troll me. Im here to talk about the fact that words can effect you no matter how much you love the person saying it. But why? Words cant kill can they? Words are often connected to memories and feelings. And I called Rocket my sweet rabbit way before the movie did and Tweeted James to "not hurt my sweet rabbit" so when watching Infinity war my irl friends were giving me owo eyes during Thor calling Rocket rabbit. I was panicking and fearing James also adding something to tell me to fucking stop messaging him again about the said rabbit. Rocket did not mind being called sweet rabbit even rabbits are weak, silly, stupid, and definitely idiots. As someone who has been identified as a rabbit for over 10 years to smooth her own panic attacks can tell. Rocket seemed more curious than triggered. He? A rabbit? He something pure? And that is the main reason for both me and Rocket for getting triggered by the R word. We both hate being different in a way we cant control. We can't change where and how we were born and it really damn hurts you to be labeled as bad and worthless trash shit that should be shot on sight. Because that is what both words meant to the people who called me and Rocket with those words. For words can hurt and bring back life like flashbacks of people and situations when people hurt us. But ya, Rocket hates his own body because it reminds him of his pain and he prefers to be called Rocket because the worlds like raccoon and vermin sound like he should not be alive and that he is not as good a guy next door. And as someone who got to hear daily that she should be shot as 11 years old girl and as someone who heard she was ugly and rapid and radioactive and heard she had brain damage told by multiple bullies for years I can tell it changes how a said person sees the people around her. At some point, everyone around is the enemy or potential enemy and you don't want to risk trying to get to know them because you dont want to disappoint and hurt yourself over it. And like I got enough of that just by being born in a wrong country and being a slightly impulsive girl. I can only imagine half of Rocket's pain. And this point I m no way near even the slightest mediocre girlfriend material to Rocket. Even if I can read him and know what gets him tick I know he would shoot me down for 10 seconds I talked to him. Just because I would call him gorgeous and telling I love him and that I wanted a hug. Also, you noticed how he acts around Gamora? He knows she can relate to the pain so he ignores her. But someone like me who has similar triggers and can somewhat read him.. yea I would get shot pretty fast. Just because Rocket thinks someone like me is dangerous. In vol 2 he was an inch away from killing Yondu after he told him he had a hole in his heart.

Rocket loves music more than Peter. I once read an old number of The Readers Digest and it said that the following things released the same hormones as sex; Dark chocolate, Chili, and music.. and knowing how much Rocket loves feeling good is no wonder he loves music.

  


Fun side fact. In one of the comics when a lady is giving Rocket a bath he tells her to not touch his hind feet because he "has a thing with his feet" so you all who are calling it canon that Rocket is ticklish I agree with you on that one. 

Other notes I did as I added this text to the site;  
Yeah.. I did write all of the above last night. Now I kinda want to click cancel and hide this so no one can ever see it, but I kinda promised some people I would publish this so here it is.   
And now once I got into this writing busineess I might just start writing the next thingie. Heheh. 


	2. How hyper activity can actually make you lazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me as and ADHD person still wanting to identify patterns in Rocket's behaviour and study them. And no, I have no education or license for any brain stuff.. Just me and my own expierences. Also one of my irl friends liked the previous ramble so here is an other one.

Doesn't being hyperactive mean you always mean that you have to move more and be more active? How can someone who just wants to lie down and chill be hyperactive? Well here is the funny thing I just learned a while ago.   
The interesting thing that I learned is that the brains of hyperactive persons actually have a certain type of habit of trying to grind to a halt middle of thinking. That is why the brain tries to boost it by focusing on things that happen around you. This is why most of the time both me and Rocket have the tendencies to say or do something stupid before thinking it trough. Also, we both have the bad habit of doing something because at that certain moment it seems like either funny, smart, or another way a good idea to gain pleasure and good vibes. Rocket stealing the batteries and then trying to force Quill to let him drive Milano are perfect examples of that. Also, a side note that I m definitely going to use later at least in some fics I'm planning is the fact that Rocket says he is willing to risk his own body and his own health and live to save Quill just so he can "lord it over him." Even I think Yondu got a point there about Rocket actually loving Quill I still think that in any kind of relationship with Rocket, at least for Rocket's own preferences he needs to be the one who others feel grateful to and the one others respect and need.

Are Peter and Rocket a thing? Yes and no. Rocket loves everyone on the team. Even Nebula even he would never admit it. He holding hands with her and sitting silent both understanding the loss and the pain in the heart of the other is at least to me as strong bond than the other ones.  
But Rocket has this ADHD trope of letting himself relax enough so he does not need to monitor his own behavior and watch out for his every word because that is really tiring and when he finally is himself around people and making jokes everyone ends up hating him as seen in vol 2. But even then he is still willing to save Peter to be able to "lord over him." Yes, he loves him. Maybe in a sexual way, but other than that he also needs to be needed and needs to be the one in control to feel safe and feel needed. Whenever I feel like I feel super angsty and annoyed with the world and "stupid people" around me I like to think about how Rocket feels and then I just want to give Rocket a hug. Even if I know he most likely just would shoot me down for it. Sometimes when I feel super tired of the world I actually hope he would just shoot me so I would not need to be in mental pain anymore. That too is something I think Rocket also goes through with a lot. Feeling so awful that he is ready to give it all in and die just to make the noise inside his head giving him casual pain to stop and quiet. 

...

And at this point, I actually forgot what I was originally writing for and realized this too is something I can imagine Rocket doing. And yes, I m not nearly as cool and nice to hang around with as Rocket, but I hope that as someone with a brain damageish~ level of hyperactivity and impulsive behavior I can shine a light on some of the "bad behaviors of Rocket." He does not mean to be mean and hurt other people. He just reacts on impulse. Also after other people around him seeming like they don't even want to bother to think how much their actions cause pain in Rocket Rocket too acts selfish and mean and shuts down any trace of empathy he has left. Thor x Rocket's relationship is maybe the best example out of it how if you treat him nice and polite he will too be nice and polite to you back.. if in a good mood. I still can tell from my own experience that sometimes when you are otherways too overloaded with stress and other negative emotions its some times dang hard to keep yourself in check and doublethink and check everything before you do it and it can easily lead to situations where you don't even think of anything special .. or don't think of anything and end up making everyone around you annoyed and hating you.  
It breaks my heart to know the pain that it gives with it and I can understand why Rocket at some points just has decided to give it up and stop trying anymore. Also, people-pleasing is super draining and makes one tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you hate me now. Please tell me something I dont already know instead, and please tell me if you want more.   
> I might start writing an actual fix next.


End file.
